The sheet feeding device may include a first feeding guide configured to guide sheets, a feeding roller configured to feed a sheet, a separation unit disposed in the first feeding guide opposite to the feed roller and a pressing portion configured to press the separation unit toward the feed roller.
In the sheet feeding device, when sheets guided by the first feeding guide are fed by the feed roller, the separation unit pressed by the pressing portion toward the feed roller separates the sheets one by one by sandwiching the sheets between the separation unit and the feed roller. The separation unit may include a pad for creating a frictional force to help separate sheets. This pad may become worn over time, and therefore, it may be desirable to replace the pad.
The separation unit is configured to be removably mounted to the first feeding guide. However, the separation unit is removably mounted to the first feeding guide against pressing force of the pressing portion. That is, when inserting the separation unit, the separation unit is pushed against a force of the pressing portion, which may make such insertion difficult.